


Hope

by ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld



Series: As Much As Time Can Give [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Flashbacks, Hiding, Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, Shitty presentation of Politics, Time Skips, World Wars, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/pseuds/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld
Summary: The Purification, the reason why we're all hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**2010, April 23 - 2:49 pm - Potter-Malfoy Household**

Harry closes the floo, hoping that all their friends and family could get out of this mess, at least, unscathed.

The unruly haired man hurriedly checks if all they needed were packed and ready.

"Draco!", he calls for his husband.

"I'm here!"

Draco appears from the kitchen, carrying two bags. "It's Luna's gifts.", the blonde answers his unspoken question.

_'Oh'_, Harry had forgotten about those.

Luna had given them all bags for Christmas. But they weren't really ordinary bags, they were like the one Hermione used during their Horcrux hunt.

The ones with Undetectable Expansion Charms.

No one knew why she had decided it would be a nice gift for everyone at that time.

Harry felt inclined to ask if she was some kind of Seer.

The Gryffindor walks toward Draco and takes the blonde into his arms. Harry wants to scream, cry.

Merlin, Draco and Daphne were pregnant. The Weasley Family had either announced a coming child or already popped out one, or two.

Ever since this worldwide war started, everything just started breaking and falling all around them.

It had been naive to hope that the Neo-Death Eaters wouldn't be successful in their plans.

And now? 

It felt like the whole world was against them.

The two embraced each other for a short moment, then gathered all their things.

Outside, Harry and Draco looked at their home. With a nod to each other (and with tears prickling) , Harry activates the recently added runes to the wards and — burns her down. 

No one would be able to trace them. With their Ministry approved wands snapped, there were no trackers to follow. And with only a slither of their magic hanging in the air, they left. 

Inside the burning cottage, lies a letter, a letter that Harry, when he read it, was eternally grateful _and_ tremendously filled with hate for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2010, April 21 - 9:23 am - Unknown Location**

  
"We can not let this happen!", Kingsley whispered quietly at the French and Japanese ministers. The two nodded in agreement.

"These kind ov actions are revolting," Valentin (Dubois) muttered, "The others are desperate enough vor their lives that they would sacrifice the last living practitioners ov the Old Ways. Eet is wrong."

Hansuke (Maki) pursed his lips, "The Old Ways may have been misused recently but one should not ignore the fact that it is an important pillar of Magic."

The Japanese wizard suddenly jerked, his head swivelled towards a woman, she was waving him over.

A sigh, "Shacklebolt-san, Dubois-san, excuse me."

Hansuke basically glided as he walked to the young beauty. The woman was tan, wearing some kind of ethnic garb, her face was grim while she talked to Maki.

Shacklebolt and Dubois talked to themselves before they too were waved over by their fellow Minister.

"_No_, Maria-san. You've done enough protection for the world," the wizard's tone was firm.

"I know my country, my people can be of use, Mister Maki." the woman looked annoyed at the Japanese man's constant objection but she matched Hansuke's tone easily.

"I've told you enough times, your islands will _not_ be touched."

"Islands?", Kingsley questions.

Maria looked at him for a moment, before sighing, "Good Morning, my name is Maria," she greets.

The woman shifts her gaze to the map on top of the giant table, "And our islands? Some of them are invisible, guarded tightly by many of our creatures. We have lots and they are not pleasant when angered. Our people know of the Old Ways, the old ways of many different cultures and countries. We have combined our knowledge with theirs and have made anew. Should they know of what is being planned they would not hesitate to protect these people."

"It is not only ours, I know that there are more, a lot more. In Hawaii, Madagascar and India, for example."

Maria looks sternly at all of them, "You now know of these — open — secrets, and hopefully, will make good use of it."

She leaves, glancing back at them before she disappears into one of the rooms.

"She looks young," Valentin mutters, "but her age? Doesn't match how she looks like, does eet not?

"Yes, you are right. Maria is not her real name either," informed Hansuke.

"Maria-san is older than everyone here combined."


	3. Chapter 3

**2010, April 22 - 11:42 am - UK**

Kingsley Shacklebolt had already sent off the owl four hours ago, the news should now have reached Harry. The auror should already be prepared, should already have spread the news to others.

He sits down on his chair, taking in his office, the office he had occupied for more than a decade. It could be the last time he'd see it.

It won't be long until him and the others are sent to their deaths for outing the Purification.

Kingsley sits there, wondering why he himself was not packing up his own necessities and running away.

"Ha," the British Minister of Magic snorts dryly, "I've already lost hope in this world. Now that's new!"

He'd fought in the Second War, the faith he had lost now had been singing in his veins while he cast spells left and right.

Everything's gone wrong.

The muggles could kill the magical population if they so wish, and they already had.

Their machinery was terrifying, he had seen first hand the damage they could inflict.

They will slowly kill the natural balance of magic, and with it the magical population, if they eradicate dark magic.

Kingsley felt dark amusement for those who were magical that had agreed to pass the law. It seems they had, at least temporarily, forgotten that important bit of information.

_'Well, sue them.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little idea I had of the Purification

The joined government, in desperate action, decides the erasure of all Dark families.

Originally, it was proposed as the erasure of magic entirely, but the magical governments immediately jumped to persuade the muggle ones to not do it. In the end it bacame the purge of the Dark families only, to the horror of most of the other ministries.

The other ministries, despite seeing all the wrong in what had been offered, said nothing. Fearing for their lives and the lives of their kind.

They had seen what these muggles have and what they could do. In their thoughts, at least, not all of them will be erased.

Some, including Kingsley, bands together but stays quiet, pretending to agree. And obviously, they revealed the plans. 


End file.
